Currently, underwater swimming aids that attach only to the feet have two main subsections: 1) those where the foot pocket and flipper/blade are permanently attached and sold as one unit, or 2) where molded rubber pockets are sold separately from the flipper/blade and is later semi-permanently attached to the molded foot pocket. The present invention is directed towards the latter subsection of underwater swimming aids that attach only to the feet, in the present state of the art, flippers are attached to simple and molded rubber foot pockets in such a way that, once attached, the foot pocket and flipper cannot be removed from each other without catastrophic damage to the foot pocket, flipper, or both. Typically, the flipper and foot pocket are attached by the use of permanent resins or permanent attachment via drilling holes in the flipper and securing the flipper to the foot pocket with screws. There currently exists no simple, removable system to attach and detach a flipper to a foot pocket. Given that the flipper and foot pocket have no method of interchangeability, the current situation is inconvenient and wasteful. If a purchased combination of foot pocket and flipper is unsatisfactory, there is currently no way to replace either the foot pocket or flipper without catastrophic damage occurring to the foot pocket, the flipper, or both. If one portion of the foot pocket and flipper system is damaged, there is no way to replace only that portion of the foot pocket and flipper system.